


Before the Last Death

by daomo7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 一切剧情都源于今早做的梦, 但是有格子对384执念向, 作者本人对漫画各角色毫无反感与黑意, 全员切开黑设定, 啊以及为了避免误解, 因此384对其称呼仍是少爷, 塞巴斯蒂安为文森特执事设定, 应该是有葬克暗示, 梦改, 此文不是葬文向……非要说, 此篇中文爹约成年了但未婚, 要提前先解释一下老板不喜欢384为原作设定（个人理解是因为384会拿走家主的灵魂）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 后记：其实文爹在梦里的人设要腹黑多了……但因为真写出来的时候总是想到少爷，所以略往低调了调年纪，可以看成十七八岁左右，比少爷当然要成熟，但还是比三十多岁时略少些稳重的设定吧不完整的契约是私设，因此384不会像保护少爷那样保护文爹的生命安全同时也因为不完整的契约，384对文爹的灵魂没有那么执着（虽然我被基友带得入了文塞坑不过此文无CP），比起原作里塞夏主仆组更复杂的感情，这两人只是互相提防利用而已以及老板讨厌384真的不是作者黑泥啊真不是……只是设定里老板是守护凡多路海姆世代（甚至从克劳迪亚前代就开始），对于觊觎家主灵魂的恶魔，于公于私（老板毕竟还是死神，虽然脱离了）都抱有厌恶的情绪其实在魔女篇的双生论出来之前，我一直以为老板是真心保护少爷的（64话沉船篇“你带给伯爵的果然只有不幸，所以你还是消失吧”，我当时以为老板说的伯爵就是指和384签订契约的少爷）……（想到最新话，欲言又止算了……啊格子对384的态度出于作者个人理解。喜欢美男是真心实意，明白自己是死神对方是自己要斩杀的恶魔也是真心实意（PS：此处不讨论动画的原创塞格戏份，单讨论漫画向）11话里两人第一次交战，嘴上怎么喊着莎剧的经典台词，实际上也是真心想杀了38460话里先前各种欢脱调戏，但是在围攻老板时被384横插一脚立刻怒到喊全名说到这儿，就前不久格子还被槽过为什么明知道阿格尼会死但是不在见面时提醒塞夏二人emmm这个……人家是死神啊，职责就是冷漠地回收灵魂啊，否则呢……况且他和主角组也不是朋友，即使嘴上喊得再亲昵，但也不会为了他们做出泄密而给自己惹麻烦的事大概还是开膛手杰克的违规操作给人印象太深了不过即使开膛手杰克，他也是因为自己的任性而违的规想到不知道是枢娘还是K氏说过的：大家都是只顾自己的KY（啊这句话是说沉船篇的子爵的，后半句是“即使如此，能够让这些KY团结起来想要干掉的，也就只有多路伊特了”）hhhhhhhhhhhhhh子爵啊你人缘[允悲]





	Before the Last Death

标题：Before the Last Death  
原作：黑执事（漫画向）  
作者：道莫小七  
角色：葬仪屋，文森特，塞巴斯蒂安，格雷尔  
警告：梦改，一切剧情都源于今早做的梦；全员切开黑设定；塞巴斯蒂安为文森特执事设定；此篇中文爹约成年了但未婚，因此384对其称呼仍是少爷；啊以及为了避免误解，要提前先解释一下老板不喜欢384为原作设定（个人理解是因为384会拿走家主的灵魂），作者本人对漫画各角色毫无反感与黑意；此文不是葬文向……非要说，应该是有葬克暗示；但是有格子对384执念向  
注释：最初写于2017年6月  
其他注释见后记

 

 

那个聒噪的红发家伙被他们——主要是他的执事——设法甩掉了之后，文森特悄悄看了身后的葬仪屋两次，又借着和塞巴斯蒂安扭头说话的机会光明正大看了他一次。

不过无论哪次，那家伙都一副百无聊赖的样子埋头玩着自己耳边的一缕长发。

其实他埋头抬头都一样，毕竟文森特甚至不觉得他被刘海遮住的眼睛能看得见路。

“少爷？”提议没有得到回应的塞巴斯蒂安唤道。

“嗯？”文森特收回视线，眯起眼睛对执事笑，“再说一遍。”

跟在最后面的男人似乎没注意到伯爵的走神，因为此刻他又开始玩起了自己腰上的链子。

已习惯了自家主人的执事从善如流，将方才的提议又重复了一遍：“少爷，为了能够更详细地调查内部的情况，在下建议，不如乔装混入马戏团，成为其中一员……”

“或者两员，对吧？”文森特面上仍带着笑，“不要，我运动神经不是很好，而你一定会希望看到我出丑。”

“哪里。”执事脸上也是永恒的彬彬有礼的微笑，“如果您不愿意，那么在下一个人也——”

“也不要。”文森特笑着打断他第二次，“加入之后的不确定因素太多了，让你一个人没有命令而自由行事……我会很寂寞呀。”

塞巴斯蒂安没错过他说最后一句话之前飞速瞟向两人身后正编着细辫的那家伙的眼神。有些事，比如凡多路海姆家的执事是个恶魔，还是避免让第三人知道比较好。

“所以命令是……？”

他们停在了离马戏团不远的巷口处，再往前不到几十米，便是团员们驻扎的大本营了。

“潜入马戏团，找出能够证明儿童失踪案与他们有关的证据，带出来见我。”

执事手置在胸前，弯腰鞠躬。

“Yes, my Lord。”

葬仪屋打了个哈欠。

塞巴斯蒂安微微偏头，郑重其事的委托神态流于表面：“那么，我家少爷就暂时拜托您照看了。”

对方冲他挥了挥手表示自己听到了。

两分钟后对方跟在他家少爷身后从另一条路潜入了马戏团，仍是那副无精打采的样子。

“你今天不高兴？”文森特随口问。

“小生每天都很高兴。”

如果他的语气没那么半死不活的话，这句话似乎还能有点儿可信度，鉴于这个传言中有恋尸癖的殡仪馆老板脸上几乎总是带着令人毛骨悚然的笑。

不过今天他没笑过，至少文森特从带着塞巴斯蒂安去店里找他，到现在为止，都没见他笑过，甚至就连一贯的报酬都没索要：听完伯爵的来意后，葬仪屋直接起身出去关了店门——差点把没反应过来的他们仨都关在了里面——然后就一路跟在他们两人身后来到了这儿。

中间的人数不对是因为文森特带着执事造访时，那个红发的死神当时也在店里，不过后来在半路上被他家的执事甩掉了。

文森特其实个人对那个吵闹的死神没什么反感，甚至还曾起过将对方也收为“邪恶贵族”的线人的闪念，不过在得知了后者的本性之后便打消了这个念头。

就算表面上再怎么轻浮卖蠢，但那家伙本质还是清楚自己身为死神的职责，若想从他那儿探得他不愿泄露的口风，最后只能以失败告终。

对凡多路海姆家没有利用价值的线人，就不必费心思收了。

“伯爵。”

那个对凡多路海姆家有用的线人忽然开口。

“既然执事先生已经潜入了，您何必又要亲自前来一趟？”

“啊，因为我闲不住呀。”文森特回头对他笑，不过不确定后者能看得见。也难说，毕竟那只长靴刚准确无误抬起迈过了一截帐篷边的绳子。

其实真正的原因是他与恶魔签订的并非是完整的契约。他在死后只交给恶魔一半的灵魂，换来的回报也只是恶魔对他并不尽心的侍奉，因此比起闲坐，他更宁愿自己也顺便潜入营地调查。

彼此提防，各怀鬼胎，这似乎是每任家主与契约者的通病。

“您这是在冒不必要的险。”葬仪屋冷静且客气地指出。

的确是冒险，毕竟完整的契约里包括了以保护契约者的生命安全为最高的守则。而不完整的契约……恶魔巴不得主人早逝。

“不过你会保护我啊。”文森特笑得云淡风轻。

“别这样。”黑色的长指甲敲着葬仪屋苍白的下唇，“毕竟小生做的就是死人生意啊，伯爵这么轻易把——”

他没说完。

文森特只觉得一阵疾风刮过自己身边，速度之快甚至令卷起的衣摆将自己的小臂抽得生疼。

“唔！”

但是那声疼痛的闷哼不是出自他口中。

原本在他身后两三米远跟着的葬仪屋，现在已挡在了他身前。从那个消瘦微弓的背影来看，对方是把什么东西抓在了自己怀里。

“怎么了？”

对方一时没回话，从这个角度只能看到他抱着的双臂在微微抽搐，原本就弓着的背又逐渐佝了几度。

“葬仪屋！”文森特提高的几分音量里带了难得的实在的关心。

然而话音刚落对方便立刻直了背，转身时脸上终于带了他所熟悉的露牙笑。

“呀，伯爵在担心小生吗？真～感动。”

文森特的视线下移到他手里，那两条有手腕粗的，被打结成一团的蛇上。

他不懂蛇的种类，但他能看见其中一条蛇张开的大嘴上挂满了淋漓的鲜血。

“没毒。”仿佛看出了他在想什么的葬仪屋轻描淡写将蛇团丢在了一边，“就是疼到小生了。接下来还要往前走吗？小生可不保证随时都能保护伯爵哟。”

“……耍蛇人的帐篷不在这里。”

“是不在。”葬仪屋漫不经心点头附和。

“但这里被特意放了蛇。”文森特抬起头，“说明我们要调查的目标就在附近。”

葬仪屋点了头。

“明白，反正伯爵就是想使唤小生。”

不过这次调查一无所获。看来这两条蛇出现在此处也只是偶然。

“葬仪屋？”

出去后回到巷口等着塞巴斯蒂安前来汇报的空间，文森特似是不经意开口问。

“嗯？”被点名的男人似乎又恢复了原先无精打采的惫懒，坐在一旁废弃的箱子上埋头玩着腰上的链坠，只从鼻间哼了一声示意他问。

“你和凡多路海姆家认识了很久，是吗？”

“嗯。”

“可你不要任何回报……除了那些笑话。”

“嗯。”

“但任何交易的筹码都是公平的。”文森特终于挑明了，“尤其是人情债。”

长指甲停止了拨动，于是绕在指间的链条静止。

“小生还以为伯爵永远不会问。”许久之后葬仪屋咕哝道，“或者不会这么直白问出口。”

“贵族那套繁文缛节对你来说并不适用。”

葬仪屋抬起一根手指似乎要反驳，停了停又放下了：“嗯。”

“那么，因为什么呢，对凡多路海姆家族一直以来的照顾？”

银发遮眼的男人深深吸了口气，又重重叹出，长指甲重新挑起其中一枚坠子，捻在指间摩挲着。

“只是又一场轮回罢了。你们用一句许诺将小生捕获，世世代代将你们拯救。克劳迪娅，小生修改时间救了她那么多次，最终她还是死在了第十七次。而你，伯爵，这是第六次。”

他没等到回应。

葬仪屋抬起头，才发现他第一次对其泄密的家主已被不知何时终于跟上来了的格雷尔施法弄晕了。

或许是因为顾着他在场，格雷尔没敢直接让对方倒在脏兮兮的路面上，而是费了点儿劲把他拖到了一旁的箱子上——葬仪屋稍让了让位置——放下，才拍了拍手，然后叹口气。

“不要对他说实话啦，前辈，反正他逃过这次死亡还会有下一次的，你总是又要回到过去拯救他的，直到机会被用完的那一天。”

挪到一边坐着的葬仪屋重新低头望着自己的链坠，上面的字母P被故人的长发围在其间。

“是啊，不过小生甘之如饴……好了，乖孩子，把他弄醒吧，我们还有案子没查呢。”

“在那之前人家有话要问前辈。”红发的后生凑过来，手撑在他双膝两旁的箱子边上，“前辈一直违反条例修改时间，可文森特·凡多路海姆的灵魂已经卖了一半给小塞巴斯，这件事发生在可以重回的时间线之前。无论怎样都救不下他的另一半灵魂，为什么还要这么执着呢？”

“谁说救不下？”古老的死神在刘海的间隙对晚辈挑高了一边眉毛，“等真到了无可避免的那次死亡，小生就把恶魔的肚子剖开，取回伯爵的另一半灵魂不就好了。”

想起那把传说级的银色巨镰以及其威力，格雷尔打了个寒颤，然后对传说级的死神讨好似地笑：“剖完之后，可以把剩下的小塞巴斯给人家吗？——如果活着更好。”

“小生尽量吧。”葬仪屋重低下头，任由刘海滑下去，“作为帮小生保密的报酬。”

因自己也时常闯祸、而无意间探知了古老死神的秘密的格雷尔握紧拳头，低声欢呼一声，原地蹦了两下后又扑过来抓住葬仪屋的手用力握了握。

“那人家愿意做前辈的共犯哦。”

裹着红色手套的食指抵在露出森森利齿的微笑的唇边。

“直到最后一次的死亡到来前。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 其实文爹在梦里的人设要腹黑多了……但因为真写出来的时候总是想到少爷，所以略往低调了调年纪，可以看成十七八岁左右，比少爷当然要成熟，但还是比三十多岁时略少些稳重的设定吧  
> 不完整的契约是私设，因此384不会像保护少爷那样保护文爹的生命安全
> 
> 同时也因为不完整的契约，384对文爹的灵魂没有那么执着（虽然我被基友带得入了文塞坑不过此文无CP），比起原作里塞夏主仆组更复杂的感情，这两人只是互相提防利用而已
> 
> 以及老板讨厌384真的不是作者黑泥啊真不是……只是设定里老板是守护凡多路海姆世代（甚至从克劳迪亚前代就开始），对于觊觎家主灵魂的恶魔，于公于私（老板毕竟还是死神，虽然脱离了）都抱有厌恶的情绪  
> 其实在魔女篇的双生论出来之前，我一直以为老板是真心保护少爷的（64话沉船篇“你带给伯爵的果然只有不幸，所以你还是消失吧”，我当时以为老板说的伯爵就是指和384签订契约的少爷）  
> ……（想到最新话，欲言又止  
> 算了……
> 
> 啊格子对384的态度出于作者个人理解。喜欢美男是真心实意，明白自己是死神对方是自己要斩杀的恶魔也是真心实意（PS：此处不讨论动画的原创塞格戏份，单讨论漫画向）  
> 11话里两人第一次交战，嘴上怎么喊着莎剧的经典台词，实际上也是真心想杀了384  
> 60话里先前各种欢脱调戏，但是在围攻老板时被384横插一脚立刻怒到喊全名  
> 说到这儿，就前不久格子还被槽过为什么明知道阿格尼会死但是不在见面时提醒塞夏二人  
> emmm这个……人家是死神啊，职责就是冷漠地回收灵魂啊，否则呢……  
> 况且他和主角组也不是朋友，即使嘴上喊得再亲昵，但也不会为了他们做出泄密而给自己惹麻烦的事  
> 大概还是开膛手杰克的违规操作给人印象太深了  
> 不过即使开膛手杰克，他也是因为自己的任性而违的规  
> 想到不知道是枢娘还是K氏说过的：大家都是只顾自己的KY  
> （啊这句话是说沉船篇的子爵的，后半句是“即使如此，能够让这些KY团结起来想要干掉的，也就只有多路伊特了”）  
> hhhhhhhhhhhhhh子爵啊你人缘[允悲]


End file.
